This application claims the priority of DE 10 2004 011 937.6, filed Mar. 11, 2004, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a guide mechanism for a track-guided toy vehicle and, more particularly, to a guide mechanism in which the guide mechanism which is mounted via a vertical axis of rotation on a chassis of the toy vehicle engaging with a guide plate in the guide groove and being equipped with current collector elements for the electric motor, said current collector elements cooperating with current rails in the road surface.
DE 697 07 025 T2 discloses an electrically driven toy car having a chassis carried by wheels with an electric motor built into it. In the front end, a guide mechanism which protrudes with a flat journal into a guide groove of a road surface intended for the toy car is connected to the chassis. The flat journal is pivotable about a vertical axis. Brushes mounted on the guide mechanism are in constant contact with electrically conducting rails in the road surface.
A similar construction is disclosed in EP 0 933 106 B1. The guide mechanism of the electric motor-driven toy vehicle for track-guided racetracks disclosed therein has a joint in a front end area situated in front of a front axle. The joint is operative between a console of a chassis and a carrier of the guide mechanism. A guide plate that cooperates with a guide groove of the racetrack is provided on the carrier of the guide mechanism and current collectors that are supplied with power via the racetrack and are constructed as contact brushes are also provided on the carrier of the guide mechanism.